1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP (Multifunction Peripheral/Product) is an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of functions are installed, such as printing, scanning, copying, fax transmission, etc. In recent years, there has been known an image forming apparatus such as an MFP that executes image forming when a smart device, which has an NFC (Near Field Communication) function, such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, etc., is held over an NFC tag.
Furthermore, there is known an image forming apparatus that determines whether a predetermined password is set in a reading request, when a reading request to read an image is received from a remote terminal. When the predetermined password is not set, the image forming apparatus does not send the image to the remote terminal (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the case of an image forming apparatus that executes image forming when a smart device is held over an NFC tag, for example, there may be instances where the NFC tag is fraudulently taken away (for example, stolen), and a third party, who has fraudulently taken away the NFC tag, acquires the image being read by a user. Furthermore, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the user needs to perform an operation of setting authentication information, such as obtaining a password managed by the image forming apparatus and making a request for reading an image to the image forming apparatus, by using the obtained password.
As described above, in an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, it has been difficult to reduce the setting operations by the user who is instructing the image processing, while suppressing fraudulent usage of the image processing apparatus by a third party.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-7677